


This Time

by cloudtopcruise



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Big Boys Cuddle Softly, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtopcruise/pseuds/cloudtopcruise
Summary: Brad has to get up for work, Magnus would prefer he didn't.





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write big beefy bois cuddling that's all

Morning light had long since fallen over the bedroom, leaving the air soft and sun-warmed. Magnus holds Brad hostage in his arms, having felt his slow, steady breathing quicken into a less gentle in and out against his chest but making no attempt to move from him. Brad shifts a bit, but can’t move much in Magnus’s grasp. He gives in, stilling against him, and Magnus wraps his arms tighter around him. They lay like this for a minute or so, Magnus being nearly lulled back to sleep by the heat of Brad’s body.

Brad stirs again, putting up a greater effort now. But despite his squirming, he isn’t able to move Magnus at all. “Okay, time to let go,” he says, tone halfway between sleep and scolding. “I gotta get to work.”

Magnus doesn’t budge, keeping even his eyes defiantly closed. “Nuh-uh.”

“ _Maaagnus_...” Brad’s struggling is only successful enough to free his arms, which he uses to reach up and grab Magnus’s cheeks in his hands. “C’mon now,” he says, pulling at them until Magnus opens his eyes.

“Do you _haaave_ to?” Magnus pouts, and that paired with his cheeks tugged outward creates a goofy face that makes Brad giggle.

“Yes, I do _haaave_ to.” Brad lets Magnus’s face go, letting his hands rest lightly against his shoulders.

Magnus begins to move, and for a brief moment Brad thinks he’s actually going to let go. One arm does move away from him, but it’s on him again as Magnus cups the side of Brad’s face in his hand. He tilts Brad’s chin up and leans in to kiss him, again and again until Brad relents and snakes his arms around Magnus’s neck. Brad’s lips are rough and chapped and his tusks press awkwardly against Magnus’s face, but it’s comfortable and familiar, in a way that warms his entire body. He wouldn’t want to stop for anything.

“Magnus…” Brad says again. The name is wrapped in drowsiness this time, whispered against Magnus’s lips, and his own resolve is beginning to wither away.

“Just a _li’l_ while…” Magnus’s lips trail down from Brad’s, pressing against his jaw, and they rest against Brad’s throat, where he scrapes his teeth lightly.

Brad’s next breath comes out shakily, as does the quiet chuckle he makes. “Now you’re just being unfair,” he says. Magnus glances up at him, mischief in his eyes as his lips part before he bites down. Brad shivers. “Fine...just a little,” he concedes.

Magnus’s leg slides over atop Brad’s, bringing their hips up against each other. He feels himself harder than Brad is, and a determination to change this comes upon him. He makes a cursory push forward with his hips that makes Brad gasp before he returns the movement. Magnus lifts his face to kiss Brad’s lips again, and he makes a satisfied purr against them as he feels Brad’s arousal grow. 

Magnus isn’t one to go slowly, but the rhythm his hips take is languid and sleepy. Impatient as he tends to be, he knows that going quickly here will take Brad and his warmth away from him. His arms are no longer wrapped around Brad, but one hand has Brad’s hip in its grasp, rubbing circles with his thumb against his skin.

Magnus feels Brad come, not just in the splatters of wet warmth that hit his stomach, but in the way Brad’s breathing stutters in his chest and in the shivering sigh that crosses his lips. He hears it in the way Brad calls his name for a third time, still whispered and still drowsy but with an air of pure wanting. It makes Magnus shudder, and his hand squeezes at Brad’s hip as he grinds his way through his orgasm.

Brad lets Magnus’s arms embrace him again, and he settles himself against Magnus’s chest. “I do still have to get to work,” Brad says, the words vibrating against Magnus’s skin.

Magnus smiles to himself, and his arms tighten around Brad further. “I know.”


End file.
